


Lovely Blues

by Tisunii



Category: Two Against The World (Visual Novel)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, F/M, Main character works for Floyd, Nicky Valentino - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisunii/pseuds/Tisunii
Summary: Simone Jones has always followed one principle: survive. Ever since she entered Floyd Capo's service, there was always a plate of sacrifices in her hands in order to protect the ones she love. Now, she is given the task to distract and gather information from one of New York's most notorious bosses, Nicky Valentino. However, the more she grows closer to the lovable gangster, the harder it is to do her job. He is her blues, so sorrowful, yet so lovely.
Relationships: Nicky (Two Against the World | Fictif)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lovely Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the Fictif fandom and it's finally here! It's also posted on my Tumblr @StormWriter and will be posted on Wattpad soon. For any readers out there, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Readers may find some parts here disturbing (such as inappropriate touches).

Survival is a complicated thing. 

It's a dog-eat-dog world, and people do whatever it takes to live long enough to see the next day. Others are not so lucky. But Simone Jones learned over the years that it's not always black and white as it seems, but it comes with consequences as high as the sky.

So as she walks down the sidewalk towards the old warehouse, she reminds herself of why she does this and ponders on what her next task would be. Floyd was satisfied enough with the results of her previous task and, oddly enough, already called her in for another one. Normally, he'd send for her after a couple of days. Judging off of that, it was very likely that this next task was going to be something of importance.

One of Floyd's most trusted henchmen, Rascal, stood at the near-rotted door when she approaches. His green eyes gazed lustfully at her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"'Bout time, Jones. Boss waitin' on ya." He opens the door and, as Simone was heading in, lightly smacks her rear end. She resists the urge to backhand him right in the kisser, smooths over her baby blue dress, and proceeds into the headquarters of Floyd Capo.

The warehouse itself was not big, unlike a lot of other warehouses around New York. All around, there were holes in the wall and the green paint had long peeled away. The rest of the area was covered by a majority of crates that was likely filled with booze. Simone has come to have a taste for alcohol overtime while working for Floyd. Nowadays, if someone so much as have one drop of it, it's the Slammer for life. As much as she wanted a glass of Bee's Knees, she'll have wait to get some at a bar that serves it.

At the center was Floyd hovering over a table with a tattered notebook in front of him. A knot formed in his bushy eyebrows like he was trying to find an edge to something. Yet, he still appeared just the same when Simone met him two years ago; his stubble never grew, his white shirt with straps were at a constant, and his dark brown eyes retained that semblance of deception. The only thing that ever did change with him is his slicked-back hair turning into a dull gray that mostly showed from the sides of his head.

Upon her arrival, Floyd stood straight and gave her a slow smile. "Simone. Have a seat, we got business to discuss." He gestures to one of the chairs at the end of the table. Simone just nods and takes a seat, watching him attentively.

His eyes return to the notebook, which he closes, before meeting hers. Just silent. At this point, she starts twirling her thumbs. She doubts it's something to worry about, but it unnerved her to no end at the thought that she could possibly be let go. 

She's come too far to fail them like that.

Finally, Floyd walks slowly around the table towards her and starts off saying, "Two years. Long time, eh?" He kept walking until he was right behind her. One of his meaty hands came in contact with her shoulder. "And you've been... generous with your services."

Simone's teeth clench, but it was followed by overwhelming concern that was building up slowly in her chest. Her eyes were directed at anything else but him. "What's this about, Floyd?"

A quiet sigh of relief left her lips when he finally lifted his hand off of her and instead sat on the edge of the table beside her. He pulls a cigar out his pocket, lit it with his lighter, and slides it in his mouth, inhaling before releasing a stream a smoke. Then he speaks.

"Let's just say I got an offer you won't turn down."

Now that was something she didn't expect. As long as she knew Floyd, not once did he offer her anything other than a task. Granted, this offer likely would still come with some kind of task she would have to do for him in return, but it could be an opening.

She shifts in her seat a little. "I'm listening."

"There's a lot of cabbage in it for you if you pull this off. Enough for you and your folks to leave town." 

Simone's back immediately straightens and she looks into his eyes, searching his expression to make sure he wasn't just stringing her along. But his face was serious, unlike his usual neutral face. Yet...she couldn't help but give him a bit of a side eye.

"This ain't comin' cheap, Floyd. What do I gotta do?"

Letting out another cloud of smoke, he replies, "Last person on the list." He slides a piece of newspaper in front of her.

On the paper of New York Daily is a picture of Nicholas "Nicky" Valentino, the Don of one of the Five Families of New York, leaving an expensive hotel. Simone has dealt with the other four before, but despite it all, she never came in contact with the Valentino family.

"Your charms has brought me this far. So it's simple: keep him distracted and find out anything about that speakeasy of his downtown. You got a gig set for tomorrow there, so draw him in while my boys and I search the building."

This seems to be lighter work compared to what she had to do before, and for that, she wasn't complaining. The other bosses proved to her that their noses were so filled with the scent of money that they failed to sniff out her real intent, which made her tasks a little smoother. Except for the time when she had to deal with Marco Rossi, who was a tad bit more challenging than the others. Still, she doubts it'll be hard this time around. She knows how gangsters work by now, and this Nicky Valentino would be no different.

That's what she had to believe anyway. Or else, they'll be the ones paying the price.

"You got yourself a deal."

"Good, good." He takes another hit of his cigar before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it. "But understand this-"

Floyd grips her jaw, making her look into his eyes, which seem to shift on the darker side, hinting at more dangerous side that she never saw before.

"You mess this up and they're getting messed up. Got it?" Simone provides a small nod and he releases her. She gets up from the chair and turns to leave.

"When's the gig?" She asks.

He returns to his notebook. "Ten. And don't be late. We got work to do."

Without another word, Simone walks away. There was a sense of purpose and a small amount of confidence within her. She can get this done and get her family out of here.

Except she didn't anticipate the kind of man she would encounter that night.


End file.
